People in organizations often conduct evaluations and analysis using models in one of two basic ways. The first method is to create spreadsheet models (usually in Microsoft® Excel®), store them in file structures (on the computer or server or web), and transmit them back and forth (typically via email or using shared spreadsheets like Google® Docs) with collaborators. This method does not scale, as it quickly becomes complicated and creates significant communication and maintenance costs for models. Version control, comparing analyses, aggregating results across models and tracking the sources of information are difficult. The second method is to create a database, defining fields in a tabular format and conducting evaluations through database queries. This method provides for better web access, comparison and aggregation, but greatly restricts the flexibility and power of the modeling. For example, a programmer typically has to be employed to change the database fields or structure.